


【路康】甜甜圈（PWP，一发完）

by 1900td



Category: Constantine
Genre: John Constantine - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：TV路康（路西法/康斯坦丁）





	【路康】甜甜圈（PWP，一发完）

Constantine这个姓氏代表的荣耀早已经在John·Constantine种种作为下化为虚伪，这位行走于人间与地狱的侦探嘴角露出不屑的弧度，不论是那些恶魔亦或是他曾经帮助过、利用过的人，没有人对他存在好的评价。  
更多只是负面的，充满了个人情绪。  
Constantine依旧记得恶魔们暴怒的嘴脸，又或是Lucifer眼中对他的贪婪垂涎，烟蒂从指间掉落，他懒懒散散喝下酒杯里的威士忌，像一只精疲力尽的猫，趴在吧台上看着无聊的新闻。  
又是劳心费神而又绝望的一天，Constantine对着美女酒保送上的媚眼毫无兴趣，但不是他没有性趣，更多只是在LUX酒吧里，他对任何来到这里喝酒的人都没兴趣。  
Lucifer·Morningstar，曾经上帝的宠儿，如今的地狱之主——Lucifer。Constantine对此嗤之以鼻，他从不认为圣经或者地狱版本的圣经对Lucifer描述的有多正确，大概他们只说对了一点——傲慢。  
包括在床上的傲慢。  
金发男人掐灭了香烟，在黑发男人的紧盯不舍下终于拿起了放在他面前的甜甜圈，咬了一口，糖粉粘在他的唇上，甜味绵软的口感唤醒了他胃部的空荡。  
“嗯，我就说你会喜欢的，Johnny boy。”  
“停，别这么叫我，真恶心人Lucifer。”  
Constantine舔了舔手指上多余的巧克力残余的酱汁，他没忍住又拿了一块。Lucifer饶有兴趣看着驱魔人胃口大开的模样，他弯了弯嘴角，“我的厨艺看起来很对你的胃口，Darling。”  
Constantine顿了顿，口中美味的面包仿佛变成了垃圾，堵在喉咙口难以下咽，对食物的欲望降到了零点。虽然他们早已经滚上床不知多少次，但Lucifer偶尔心血来潮的温柔总能让驱魔人毛骨悚然。真不知道他吃下的甜甜圈是不是用地狱的面粉制作的，Constantine举着手里半个甜甜圈，没了动作。  
Lucifer俯身拉近了自己与金发青年的距离，驱魔人身体僵硬的像块木头，而Lucifer握住了他的手腕，将手上最后两口的甜甜圈吃了个干净，舌尖勾引似的划过Constantine的手心。  
“嗯，我的水平还是很不错的，也许我可以在酒吧专门开一个甜甜圈售卖区。”  
Constantine脑海里闪过地狱之主穿着个围裙做甜甜圈的样子，他头皮发麻，“L来自地狱的甜甜圈，他们可以省了买白粉的钱。”驱魔人的口吻带着讥讽，Lucifer轻松将Constantine整个从吧台拉入自己的怀中，“我做的甜甜圈可只给你一个人吃，是不是很浪漫？”  
驱魔人没了气焰，他的唇被地狱之主的气息占领，男人的另一只手毫不遮掩地蹂躏着他一半的臀部，Constantine双腿岔开夹着Lucifer的腰身，他们在一众恶魔的面前热情拥吻，也许只是来自黑发男人单方面的热情。驱魔人敷衍的回应，试图告诉这位我行我素成风的枕边人，他到底有多不喜欢现在的情况。  
Lucifer抱起Constantine，两人身影瞬间消失在喧闹的人群中，只剩下一个孤零零的酒杯伫立在原地。  
黑色的床单包裹住Constantine坠入的身体，驼色的风衣早已经阵亡，他的身体只剩下唯一的一件白色衬衫，黑色的平角内裤边缘被Lucifer拉下一角，驱魔人一改之前的嫌弃，就像Lucifer所说，他的身体可要比那张贱嘴诚实的多。  
Constantine享受自己的人生，无论它有多操蛋，活着总比下地狱好。驱魔人发出轻哼，地狱之主舔咬着他的乳头，手里的动作伺候的Constantine柔软的像一只发情的公猫，就差点没缠着Lucifer喵喵叫。  
他们之间的性爱从来不需要太多废话，黑发的魔王知道他每一处的弱点，就如同这纯白的灵魂初次堕入地狱时，金发少年朝他伸出的手，Lucifer心心念念犯下的罪过——贪婪。  
他对John·Constantine灵魂的贪婪到最后的色欲。傲慢已经不再是Lucifer唯一的罪过。  
男人压着驱魔人，将阴茎插入他的股间，紧密的褶皱层层打开，内壁被顶弄的湿滑吞吐着Lucifer的欲望。Constantine泛着泪光的蓝眼睛满是情欲，地狱之主满意的亲吻着他的作品，他的John·Constantine。  
接着往下，Constantine发现自己的红色领带在他的双手腕上牢牢缠住，上面还有着一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
恶趣味——驱魔人的第一想法，而Lucifer将他换了个姿势，Constantine整个趴在床上，手臂的力量压在后背，让他不得不翘起臀部任凭对方更有力的入侵。这种的亲密的关系仿佛他们是正处于热恋的恋人，但事实——Constantine并不能用一个正确的词语来形容他们现在的关系，炮友是最好的总结。但Lucifer不着痕迹的入侵他的生命，就像是现在的性爱。Constantine闷哼出声，他记得第一次被侵占的痛苦，地狱的沥青和业火的气味流淌在他的血液中，少年尖叫哭喊承受着魔王的力量，无法挣脱，直到声嘶力竭，直到绝望的毫无感觉。  
Constantine放肆的呻吟，酥麻从尾骨生出，快感沿着血液流遍身体的每一个神经，密密麻麻缠绕将理智与羞耻粉碎殆尽。驱魔人赤裸的后背紧贴Lucifer的胸膛，炽热的温度仿佛将他灼烧，敏感的穴口绞住男人的阴茎，惹的对方又是狠狠的挺腰，将精液射进了驱魔人的甬道内。  
“Johnny Boy，你真是美味极了，我真是恨不得现在就拉着你一起下地狱。”  
Constantine懒洋洋的轻哼几声，他得以自由的双手上还印着红痕，包括他的脖颈以及腿根的部分都留有Lucifer的痕迹，他扯过床单包住自己的下身，有些踉跄的站起身，完全无视了Lucifer的小眼神。  
地狱之主像是习惯了对方用完就丢的习惯，他屁颠屁颠的跟上前，拉着驱魔人又在浴室来了一发。最后要不是某个长翅膀的鸟人出现，Constantine觉得自己又得一天都在床上度过。  
Lucifer做的甜甜圈全进了Constantine的肚子，地狱之主又开始做了蛋挞喂给自家的驱魔人，Maze看着每天花样搞甜品的Lucifer，她翻了个白眼。

END


End file.
